In today's environment, marketing programs are targeted at consumers and the value propositions associated with them are primarily singular. That is, known marketing programs are tailored towards individual products and provide for specific rewards tied to specific products. For example, a store's marketing program may provide for a reward of $0.25 after the consumer purchases a particular brand of toothpaste. Thus, many individual, discrete programs are deployed and targeted at various consumer market segments. Each program is managed individually (as opposed to campaign-wide).
The effectiveness of such individual programs is limited. For example, individual Retailer H may have a program for marketing Beer X, while Retailer I may have a program for marketing Nuts Y. Retailer H may provide a $0.50 reward for the purchase of each Beer X and Retailer I may provide a $0.50 reward for the purchase of each Nuts Y. Retailer H and Retailer I have maximized the potential sales for Beer X and Nuts Y with these individual marketing programs.
It would be desirable if there could be a way to increase the synergy between existing marketing programs (like the ones described above). It would also be desirable to increase sales by leveraging pre-existing marketing programs.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.